Repartir
by choup37
Summary: Se passe à la fin du 1.04 "Femme Cybernétique", juste après la mort de Lisa. Il est temps d'assumer ses actes pour Ianto. T à cause du contexte et des souvenirs évoqués.


**Bonjour/soir tout le monde! C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur cette série, j'ai commencé _Torchwood_ il y a bien deux semaines pour compléter mon visionnage de_ Docteur Who,_ et j'ai ainsi retrouvé avec bonheur Jack *_* Comme je le sentais venir, l'imagination n'a pas tardé à suivre, et voilà, un OS, un.. J'en ai deux autres en tête mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de les pondre avec mes cours et exams.. Bref.**

**Mon cœur s'est juste brisé pendant tout le 1.04. Je veux dire, c'est atroce ce que vit Ianto. Et la dureté féroce de Jack, sa colère devant sa trahison, quoique justifiée, m'ont laissé un gout amer, parce que.. oui il a du boulot, mais ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait et s'en prendre ainsi à son jeune ami sans conversation réelle à la fin pour s'expliquer clairement.. ben quelque chose manquait. Je ne compte pas leur échange cordial d'insultes de tout bord comme un dialogue pour ma part, non.. Du coup, j'avais besoin de compléter le trou créé par les scénaristes. J'espère avoir respecté le caractère des personnages; j'écris sur eux pour la première fois et j'ai quelque peu galéré, le thème étant en plus d'une joie extrêeeeeeeeeme... _*tousse*_**

**Donc, oui, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris, préparez quelques mouchoirs. On m'a appelée sadique sur _Supernatural_ et _Merlin_, j'espère ne pas en hériter ici aussi xD.**

**Malgré tout.. bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin pour les reviews :)!**

* * *

**Repartir**

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas su quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Abattre ce monstre était une chose, faire face à son petit ami dévasté une autre. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas s'approcher pour le prendre dans leurs bras, ou lui murmurer que tout irait bien, quand ils venaient de descendre proprement et sans aucune pitié la femme que le brun aimait. Le corps de ce dernier était toujours secoué de violents tremblements alors que ses sanglots de désespoir résonnaient sous la voute; lui, toujours d'un calme absolu, avait révélé l'existence derrière cette façade de froideur apparente une sensibilité et une fragilité inattendues. L'agent de sécurité, si discret et efficace au point qu'on en oubliait parfois sa présence, s'était opposé violemment au reste de l'équipe, tentant à tout prix de sauver la jeune femme, même si pour cela il lui avait fallu renier son serment et se battre contre ses amis.

Tout cela pour rien.

Lisa était morte. Après avoir tué deux êtres humains et manqué d'assassiner le reste du groupe.

Il avait pourtant voulu y croire si fort. Il s'était accroché de toute son âme au rêve de sauver sa fiancée, refusant l'idée que celle-ci était perdue. Ni la mort du docteur, ni l'attaque contre Gwen ou son manque d'écoute flagrante ne l'avaient fait changer d'avis. Ianto ne pouvait juste pas abandonner l'espoir de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, et ce malgré les preuves criantes de sa disparition. Alors il avait nié l'horreur, et en retour Lisa avait tué une innocente pour prendre son apparence, pensant ainsi exécuter son souhait. Mais ce n'était pas Lisa qui lui avait fait face à son arrivée, mais bel et bien un monstre, un mutant perdu entre cyberman et humanité, pas entièrement robot mais déjà plus depuis bien longtemps femme. La vérité effroyable l'avait frappé en plein visage, le laissant le souffle court et les yeux exorbités sous l'effet de l'horreur. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis que le jeune homme avait compris ce que son chef tentait de lui faire entendre depuis le début, et la terreur et le dégoût l'avaient envahi, emplissant ses veines et le glaçant de l'intérieur. Si aveugle... il avait été aveugle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir l'évidence même? Il ne méritait pas sa place dans cette organisation; il n'était même pas capable de reconnaître le danger quand celui-ci se trouvait sous ses yeux, ou d'agir en conséquence. Et à présent il avait tout perdu, son monde en ruines effondré autour de lui, ne lui laissant que des larmes amères de chagrin et de regret.

_"Aidez-moi à nettoyer ce bordel."_

Le murmure derrière lui résonna faiblement dans ses oreilles, et c'est à peine si le nouveau veuf entendit Jack chuchoter des ordres dans son dos pour purger la salle du massacre qui venait de s'y dérouler. Son esprit semblait être tombé dans un brouillard de souffrance tel que son propriétaire ne percevait plus rien d'autre autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé après. Il se rappelait juste, à un certain moment donné, de mains le saisissant doucement pour tenter de le lever, provoquant un violent rejet de sa part. Un brusque coup à la nuque, et avant que le traitre forcé n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, le noir avait envahi son champ de vision, le faisant sombrer dans un néant bienvenu.

* * *

Le mutin involontaire dut reprendre conscience une bonne heure plus tard. Sa tête le lançait sans discontinuer, lui donnant la sensation d'avoir une fanfare bourrée sous le front en train de lui massacrer les tempes, et tous ses muscles hurlaient, exprimant à leur façon son deuil. S'il lui fallait encore un autre indice de son état pitoyable, sa gorge devenue totalement sèche à force d'avoir pleuré encore et encore en était une preuve. De fait, il fallut quelques instants au rebelle pour parvenir à ouvrir les yeux et reconnaître la petite salle où il se trouvait. Un autre temps encore lui fut nécessaire pour réaliser qu'on l'avait allongé sur un banc, et recouvert d'une couverture épaisse qui ne parvenait cependant pas à calmer ses frissons. Sa veste noire pleine de sang lui avait également été retirée, et ses mains nettoyées pendant qu'il comatait. Se redressant péniblement, il essuya la sueur qui s'était accumulée sur son front, avant d'apercevoir un nouveau veston étincelant de propreté qui l'attendait sur le dossier d'une chaise, juste à côté d'une petite table où tronaient un verre d'eau et ce qui devait être un cachet d'aspirine.

_Tant de gentillesse. Pourquoi?_

Ianto ne méritait pas autant de sollicitude. Pas après ses derniers actes et paroles. Pas après les mensonges, le mépris, et les morts que son aveuglement avait provoquées. Et surtout, ce qui était presque pire à ses yeux, certainement pas après la haine et la fureur crachées sans aucun contrôle dans la figure de ses collègues, et en particulier de Jack. La honte et le remords qui le saisirent au souvenir des insanités qu'il avait proférées à l'égard du plus âgé le firent se recroqueviller sur lui-même tellement c'était douloureux.

_**"Vous êtes le vrai monstre."**_

_**"Un jour, j'aurai l'occasion de vous sauver, et je vous regarderai mourir."**_

Il n'avait pas pu dire cela, c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu lancer des mots si cruels dans le visage de son ami._ Oh Seigneur..._ Comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire face? Comment allait-il pouvoir leur faire face à tous? _Si cruel, et si injuste. Ils faisaient juste leur job. Et Jack... Je l'ai mis dans une telle impasse... _A présent que le cadet avait retrouvé un semblant de lucidité, il ne pouvait que reconnaître le bien-fondé des actes de ce bel homme n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'opposer à lui ainsi; la situation ne lui avait pas donné d'alternatives différentes. Non seulement c'était son métier que de chasser toute forme de vie alien dangereuse, mais c'était aussi sa responsabilité, en tant que plus haut gradé du site, de veiller à la sécurité du groupe et du monde les entourant. Par ses mensonges et agissements, Ianto était devenu un danger incontrôlable; pire, un traitre. Il devait être stoppé, quel qu'en soit le prix.

_**Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.**_

Son chef n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir de cette manière. La façon dont avaient brillé ses yeux, alors que tous deux se faisaient face, indiquait clairement la souffrance qui l'habitait, autant à l'idée de tuer un être cher à Ianto qu'à cause du comportement de ce dernier. _Pourquoi,_ avaient crié ses pupilles. _Tu ne peux pas penser cela. _Sa recrue ferma plus étroitement les paupières, tentant de repousser les images de ces dernières heures, avant de laisser tomber son visage entre ses mains sous le choc de la violence de ses propos. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre sa peau, et il pressa durement les lèvres, enfermant toute douleur existante. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait leur, non, _lui_ faire face.

* * *

Se rhabiller correctement avait été un réflexe presque mécanique. Ses gestes avaient été fluides, inconscients, conséquence d'une trop grande habitude après toutes ces années passées en cette tenue. L'aspirine avait un peu calmé son mal de tête, et son refus de penser à quoique ce soit ayant un quelconque rapport avec Lisa avait fait le reste, lui permettant de sortir de la pièce et remonter le couloir sans s'effondrer. Son entraînement pour maîtriser ses émotions avait repris le dessus presque automatiquement, provoquant un contraste frappant avec ses débordements antérieurs. Ses pas l'avaient conduit instinctivement à la pièce principale, là où le combat avait laissé le plus de marques. Il était inutile de redescendre au sous-sol: après un tel laps de temps, il ne devait plus rien rester en bas. Et Ianto n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de revoir cette salle, témoin de l'exécution de sa douce. Non, de la chose qui en avait l'apparence. Lisa était morte bien avant.

Malgré son combat pour se contrôler, son petit ami ne put retenir les légers tremblements qui secouèrent ses mains et son visage lorsqu'il pénétra dans le vaste espace. Les souvenirs qui y étaient liés étaient toujours clairement marqués dans son esprit, et il savait qu'ils y resteraient sûrement longtemps encore. Ce serait sa pénitence, songea-t-il amèrement. Encore fallait-il que le reste du groupe veuille toujours de lui, et ce n'était pas gagné. La peur de se retrouver devant eux le saisit de nouveau, et il lui fallut tout son courage pour oser avancer. Ses yeux se levèrent presque robotiquement vers l'étage, là où il savait que se trouverait le capitaine. Et en effet, ce dernier se tenait à sa place habituelle, sentinelle vigilante et éternelle du QG. Son expression était totalement neutre, et sans même avoir besoin de se l'entendre dire, Ianto devina que l'officier était toujours blessé par ses attaques. Sa gorge se serra, et il s'immobilisa, lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation d'entrer.

_S'il vous plaît._

Les pupilles bleu acier le fixèrent pendant ce qui ne devait être que quelques secondes mais qui dura une éternité dans son esprit, avant que leur propriétaire n'acquiesce très lentement de la tête.

_Merci.. Je ne le mérite tellement pas..._

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et tout le monde était parti lorsque Ianto sortit de son bureau où il s'était réfugié après avoir terminé de récurer la salle. Affronter le jugement de son patron avait déjà été une épreuve suffisante, pas besoin d'y rajouter ceux de Tosh et Owen. Gwen était à part; il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. La policière était peut-être la seule à avoir compris les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Encore une preuve que cela avait été une excellente idée de l'engager.

Comme il s'y attendait, la lumière brillait toujours à l'étage._ Encore pris d'insomnie._ Est-ce que ce type dormait seulement? On en venait parfois à se poser la question. Mais cette considération était bien loin de son subordonné alors qu'il essuyait ses mains moites de sueur contre son pantalon, le coeur battant la chamade tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant au bureau central. Sa respiration était rauque lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte tant redoutée, et son poing légèrement flageolant quand il le leva pour venir frapper au montant de bois.

_"Entre."_

Son estomac se tendit en entendant la voix grave digne d'un stentor. Evidemment que Jack l'attendait. Il avait dû pressentir sa venue depuis leur échange silencieux cet après-midi. Les gonds crissèrent lorsque le visiteur forcé poussa la porte, et il se figea dans l'encadrement, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son malaise grandissant. Le même regard de fer vint se poser sur lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux, et murmura:

_"Puis-je... puis-je vous parler, monsieur?"_

Ce dernier tressaillit à l'emploi du vouvoiement et du titre, si éloignés du ton amical habituel de son employé. Il s'était quelque peu attendu à cette entrée en matière, à vrai dire; mais cela ne changeait en rien sa nature désagréable. Malgré tout, Harkness se força à conserver une attitude distante, celle qu'il devait adopter compte tenu des circonstances.

_"Que veux-tu, Ianto?"_

Sa voix était calme mais froide, en harmonie avec l'aura dure qui émanait de lui. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'elles avaient été provoquées par la fureur, les insultes de Ianto n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'effacer, empirant les fautes commises. Le plus jeune le devina, semblant percevoir physiquement sa colère. Cela ne fit que confirmer ses pensées.

_"Je... je venais vous présenter ma démission."_

Une ombre assombrit un instant les yeux bleus, et la mâchoire de Harkness se contracta subitement. Un silence lourd tomba dans la petite pièce. Ianto l'interpréta mal; rentrant la tête entre les épaules, il sortit de sa poche un badge et s'avança pour le poser sur le bureau. Le plus âgé le regarda faire sans un mot, et il se détournait déjà, lorsque résonna derrière lui:

_"As-tu vraiment si peu d'estime personnelle, Ianto Jones?"_

L'intéressé se figea sur place, avant de se retourner lentement. L'expression de Jack était crispée, et ses iris étaient à présent envahis d'une lueur étincelante, semblant s'être métamorphosés en deux petites boules de feu.

_"Tu penses que je vais te virer pour ça?"_

Le cerveau de son interlocuteur cessa de fonctionner à cette phrase.

_"Je..._

_"Apparemment oui. Abruti."_ Le mot claqua telle une gifle dans la pièce, et son destinataire blêmit davantage. Jack était tout bonnement terrifiant, furieux._ "Si j'avais voulu te virer, je ne t'aurais pas laissé rentrer cet après-midi._

_"Je... je ne comprends pas."_

L'expression sévère de son supérieur s'adoucit, et sa voix avait perdu des mesures de rudesse lorsqu'il répondit:

_"On dirait que tu vas faire une crise cardiaque sur place. Assied-toi."_

L'objet de son attention obéit plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, avant de réaliser à quel point ses jambes tremblaient. Il garda la tête détournée, incapable de faire face au maître des lieux. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque la main de ce dernier vint se poser avec précaution sur sa joue, la tournant pour le forcer à le regarder. L'aura de colère qui l'entourait un instant plus tôt avait disparu pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse, le masque porté à son entrée définitivement jeté dans la première poubelle venue.

_"Est-ce que je suis un si mauvais chef pour que tu m'aies fui ainsi?"_

La question coupa le souffle de Ianto, qui protesta presque automatiquement:

_"Non! Ce n'est pas... ça n'a..."_ Il secoua la tête, détournant une seconde fois les yeux. _"Je... Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'avais pas le choix... Je devais tout faire pour la sauver... et.. ce-c'était le seul endroit fiable que je connaissais... Le seul où je pouvais veiller sur elle tout le temps, et... e-e-t avec le matériel adéquat..."_ Sa voix se brisa. _"J.. je.. je voulais t-tellem-ent y croire... Je voulais la sauver... et j'ai échoué... J'ai manqué t-tous vous tuer... Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici..."_

La main sur sa joue se tendit à ces mots.

_"Tu voulais la sauver. Ce n'est pas condamnable. Te retrouver ainsi coincé entre deux loyautés... Te demander de choisir était atroce. **J'ai** été atroce avec toi. Je le sais. Je.. Ianto, comprend une chose, je t'en prie: ce..." _Les paroles du voyageur temporel s'affaiblirent soudainement. _"C'était le chef qui te parlait, l'officier. Je... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me montrer faible avec toi, pas avec ce qu'il se passait. Nous étions tous en danger... Je n'avais pas le choix que de te pousser dans tes retranchements et te mettre au pied du mur, quitte à apparaître comme un monstre... Tu crois que j'ai apprécié de lâcher le ptérodactyle sur elle? Tu crois que j'y ai pris plaisir? Je t'ai laissé tenter à ta manière, parce que je te le devais, mais après... Rien n'avait fonctionné, ni les balles, ni le couteau... Je devais la stopper, par n'importe quel moyen... Et je n'avais que ça sous la main... J'aurais tout donné pour la sauver Ianto, mais ce n'était plus possible. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que..."_

Il s'interrompit, se forçant à garder un ton calme, mais son compagnon pouvait discerner les légers trémolos dans sa voix, preuve ultime du bouleversement qui l'agitait.

_"Vous l'avez abattue à ma place_", devina soudainement ce dernier dans un souffle à peine audible, la gorge serrée par l'aveu. Jack parlait peu sentiments, mais il aurait fait pleurer une pierre s'il l'avait voulu.

_"Oui",_ confirma ce dernier très bas. "_J'ai réalisé que te demander de faire cela était juste ignoble. J'étais fou furieux après ce que tu avais dit et... Peut-être que l'ami a__ repris le dessus__ à ce moment-là et a voulu se venger... Parce que c'était vraiment bas comme menace..._

_"Vous deviez penser que c'était mérité._

_"Non. Mon poing dans ta tronche, mon flingue sur ta tempe, oui ça l'était. Mais pas ça."_

Un rire amer mêlé de larmes se fit entendre.

_"Vous avez fait les deux._

_"Tu ne t'es pas gêné non plus de ton côté._

_"Et vous m'avez désarmé comme un débutant._

_"Dans ton état, il valait mieux._

_"Sûrement...", _murmura tristement l'intéressé.

La main qui avait glissé depuis longtemps vint se poser avec hésitation sur son épaule.

_"Ce que je veux dire, Ianto, c'est que si le chef ne regrette rien, l'ami lui n'a pas fini de s'en vouloir. Non seulement je n'ai rien vu, mais je t'ai enfoncé et tu as cru que je n'avais rien à cirer de ce qui t'arrivait..._"

Un nouveau silence gêné. Oui c'était des excuses. A la Harkness, donc pas directes, mais des excuses tout de même. Et cet effort évident forçait leur cible à quelque chose de son propre côté. Quelque chose qui le brûlait depuis des heures.

_"Je... Je n'aurai jamais dû moi non plus vous insulter ainsi. Je... Je suis désolé, monsieur, je.._

_"Je sais."_

Et la voix était soudainement douce et affectueuse, empreinte d'une gentillesse inhabituelle. Le plus jeune osa enfin relever les yeux, surpris. Ses iris océan humides rencontrèrent deux diamants bleus imprégnés d'une peine et d'une mélancolie profondes.

_"Prend le temps qu'il te faudra pour retrouver tes marques. Si tu as trop de flashs, ou que notre présence t'est insupportable à un moment, on ne le prendra pas mal si tu t'éloignes pendant un temps. Juste... Ne nous mens plus jamais ainsi."_

Le cadet sentit son cœur brisé se réchauffer légèrement à ce discours. Son patron voulait toujours de lui; il ne le rejetait pas comme il l'avait craint. Non. Pas son patron. Le supérieur hiérarchique avait depuis longtemps laissé place au camarade et à l'ami. Ami. Malgré ses erreurs et ses insultes. Quelques larmes vinrent couler de nouveau sur ses joues, mais il les effaça prestement.

_"Je... je ne promets rien... mais j'essayerai, Cap..Jack."_

Le sourire rayonnant de ce dernier à l'emploi de son prénom était le plus beau cadeau de réconciliation qu'il aurait pu demander.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Vala vala vala..  
**_

_***donne des mouchoirs à ceux qui n'ont pas fui***_

_**Votre avis? *yeux de Ianto abandonné sous la pluie***_


End file.
